mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Maximillion Sixty Five
,Maximillion Sixty Five is fictional character,a Mechan Star Warrior,who wears partial armor of various types of armor and weapons.He is one of the Ancient Machans from Machan Special Forces 165,along with Commander Nathan Six,Commander Samson 2231 Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading =Powers and abilities Large portions of Victor Maximillion Sixty Five's body have been replaced by advanced mechanical parts (hence the name Maximillion Sixty Five), granting him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and flight. His mechanically-enhanced body, much of which is metallic, is far more durable than a normal human body. Maximillion Sixty Five's internal computer system can interface with external computers. Other features include an electronic 'eye' which replicates vision, but at a superhuman level. His mechanical parts contain a wide variety of tools and weapons, such as a grappling hook/line and a finger-mounted laser. Perhaps his most frequently-used weapon is his sound amplifier (often referred to as his "white sound blaster" calls it a "sonic cannon"), which can be employed at various settings either to stun the ears of his foes or to deliver concentrated blasts of sound potent enough to shatter rock or deform steel.Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the - Universe #5 (July 1985), pg. 31. The entry on Maximillion Sixty Five mentions both a "sound amplifier" and a "sonic disruptor", and the illustration depicts him using his sonic weapon to shatter a rock. He can also leap great distances. In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Maximillion Sixty Five possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170.Tales of the Terra-Prime #1 (June 1982); ''- Special: Maximillion Sixty Five'' #1 (July 2008) Maximillion Sixty Five has tinkered over time with his cybernetic parts, enhancing his functions and abilities to levels beyond those set by his father. One feature that sets him apart from the "mass production" version built by Project M is a self-repair system, able to flawlessly repair the mechanical parts of his body, no matter how worn out they are, and even improve the health of the still biological parts to an unknown degree. Maximillion Sixty Five' (-nU) functions * Cybernetics: Maximillion Sixty Five possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Maximillion Sixty Five can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allow him to interface with other body extensions. * Body Resistance: The nature of Maximillion Sixty Five's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy attacks. * Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of several tons. Maximillion Sixty Five's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. * Superhuman Speed: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances. * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. * Computer Interfacing * Flight: Powered by boot jets * Integrated Weapons * Sensor Systems * Teleportation: Maximillion Sixty Five can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported to Apokolips. * As part of the events of the Throne of Atlantis Aquaman crossover, Maximillion Sixty Five's lungs were replaced by cybernetic lungs that allow him to breathe underwater